


Ce putain de bracelet

by Eunomya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ce putain de bracelet, F/M, Multi, Time Travel, Voyage dans le temps
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunomya/pseuds/Eunomya
Summary: Quand une jeune femme est en retard pour acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie, c'est souvent culpabilisant et un brin stressant. Louise le sait car, en entrant dans la boutique d'ésotérique, le genre de choses que sa meilleure amie adore, elle est décidée: son cadeau, elle le trouvera ici ! Heureusement, le gérant est là pour l'aider et il y a de si jolis bijoux mais...Connaissez-vous la signification de l'arbre de vie ?Ou Comment un joli bracelet ayant trop de tempérament décida d'envoyer une femme innocente à un autre endroit et surtout... à une autre époque.





	Ce putain de bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à celui/celle qui passe par ici.   
> Ca fait un bon moment que je travaille sur ce projet, presque un an je crois (mais je vais pas regarder sinon je vais déprimer) et je me dis que... Tiens, ça serait pas mal d'avoir des retours sur ce que j'ai déjà écrit donc me voilà !  
> J'espère que vous allez apprécier en tout cas !
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Une lumière apparut dans le ciel pour s'effondrer dans la charrette remplie de foin, faisant se ruer les chevaux de peur, paniqués par cet imprévu. Le conducteur de la charrette et les gardes alentours se précipitèrent jusqu'au foin qui brûlait, criant à tue-tête de ramener de l'eau. Très vite, une chaîne de personnes se forma en direction de la charrette en feu. Le conducteur leva le seau mais fut pris d'un violent tremblement en apercevant une silhouette se redresser dans le foin en feu. La personne regardait d'un air ébahi le lieu qui l'avait accueilli de mauvaise grâce avant de tousser à s'en cracher les poumons, suffoquant dans la noire fumée. Le conducteur se ressaisit, criant une nouvelle fois mais cette fois, ses paroles choquèrent tout ceux assemblés autour de lui. Comment cela, une femme était dans le feu ?  
La jeune femme se débattit, gémissant de douleur lorsque sa peau été touchée par les flammes, tentant de sortir du chariot alors même que ses yeux étaient aveuglés et que ses poumons étaient remplis de la fumée toxique. Son corps tient jusqu'au moment où il bascula, enfin, de l'enfer étouffant qu'était la charrette, son esprit vide depuis son arrivée impromptue dans cet univers inconnu. La femme ne fut pas sauvée par un beau jeune homme accourant pour éteindre le feu qui s'était pris dans sa chevelure ou pour cacher ses vêtements à demi calcinés, montrant des portions de peau brûlée. Si elle était encore en vie malgré cette entrée fracassante dans ce nouvel univers, c'était grâce à elle et à une chance ironique. En tombant de la charrette, dont les dernières flammes s'éteignaient sous l'action des étrangers, son corps tomba dans la mélasse formée par la neige et la boue. Le bruit de la chute les réveilla de leur torpeur hébétée et deux personnes se précipitèrent vers elle pour la rouler dans la neige. Ils ne marquèrent même pas un temps d'arrêt en voyant les étranges vêtements que portait l'inconnue, tout serait connu d'elle d'ici le lendemain.

L'empereur Kanmu, âgé de 69 ans, écouta d'une oreille affaiblie par les années passées le récit étonnant de son favori, l'astronome Aki. L'assemblée devant lui trépignait d'impatience, les uns murmurant entre leurs dents qu'elle était probablement une espionne étrangère, au vu de la couleur de ses cheveux, les autres assurant qu'elle était sans aucun doute l'émissaire des Dieux, venue aider l'Empire. L'empereur regarda d'un œil fatigué ses descendants et tous surent ce qu'il allait dire :

— Prince héritier Ate, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le prince redressa ses épaules, tournant sa tête vers son père.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une espionne. Ou alors, une très mauvaise espionne au vu de son entrée au Palais –  
— Mais elle est effectivement entrée au Palais, intervient un autre prince, elle n'est donc pas si mauvaise que cela. Votre Majesté, ne devrions-nous pas l'éliminer ? Que ferions-nous si elle tentait d'attaquer la famille royale ?  
— Grand-frère Otomo, ne pensez-vous pas avoir une réaction exagérée ? Nous ne savons pas avec certitude l'identité de cette jeune femme. Avant de l'éliminer, peut-être devrions-nous l'interroger, sourit le prince Kamino.

Le trône de l'empereur, en bois laqué, était séparé du reste des courtisans, et de ses descendants, d'une barrière. Par sa position surélevée, l'empereur dominait par sa hauteur ceux l'entourant. Les courtisans étaient alignés de manière verticale. On ne pouvait faire face à l'empereur seulement s'il ordonnait la prise de parole de quelqu'un ou qu'un courtisan avait une requête à formuler. L'empereur Kanmu caressa d'un air pensif son menton, lissant sa barbe taillée en pointe, aussi blanche que sa chevelure.  
Un ricanement moqueur retentit dans la pièce et tous se tournèrent vers la princesse Asahara. Cette dernière rassembla les pans de son kimono devant son ventre désespérément plat, adressant un regard glacial à ses demi-frères.

— Que cela soit mon mari Ate ou mon cher frère Kamino, nous savons tous ici que votre décision est guidée par le fait que ce soit une femme. On dit que ses yeux auraient une paupière en plus et ceux les ayant vu assurent qu'ils ont la couleur d'une mer orageuse. Vos esprits sont entachés par la curiosité qu'entraîne cette créature et non par votre amour de l'Empire.  
— Ma femme, vos paroles sont emplies de fiel envers moi, comme toujours, déclara le prince Ate en lui adressant un bref sourire. Il n'empêche que nous ne pouvons faire couler le sang à chaque fois que nous voyons une chose étrangère se présenter à nous. Pensez-vous que nous devrions abattre tous les érables parce que leurs feuilles ont osé voler en votre direction ?

La femme ne répondit pas, le fusillant du regard. Leur mariage était loin d'être entouré d'amour, encore moins depuis qu'elle avait découvert les aventures du prince Ate avec des dames de la cour. Leur union n'avait été réalisé que par la décision de l'Empereur Kanmu, ou plutôt par les machinations de la seconde impératrice, la princesse Sakahito. Cette dernière, demi-sœur et épouse de Kanmu, voulait que sa fille épouse le prince héritier, lui assurant ainsi la place de Première Impératrice lorsque le prince Ate deviendrait Empereur. La princesse Asahara maudissait le trône de l'Empire et sa naissance royale chaque jour depuis leur mariage. Elle ne voyait son demi-frère et époux que lors de tels rassemblements. Sinon, il passait son temps aux bains… Ou plutôt, à courtiser les dames de la cour, chargées de l'entretien du bâtiment.  
L'empereur Kanmu toussa, ses phalanges blanchissant à force de s'accrocher à son trône. Il prit une brève inspiration, dodelinant de la tête un bref instant, avant d'asséner sa décision :

— Le prince héritier Ate a toute ma confiance. S'il pense que l'intrusion de cette personne n'est pas un danger ni pour l'Empire ni pour la famille impériale alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Prince Otomo, je vous demanderai donc de ne pas vous approcher de cette femme tant que vous aurez envie de l'éliminer. Faisons confiance à notre astronome Aki qui ne voit aucune menace émaner de cette nouvelle venue. Nous demanderons donc au médecin royal de nous faire de fréquents comptes-rendus quant à son état de santé.  
— Bien Votre Majesté, nous respecterons votre volonté, répondit l'Assemblée avant de se déliter pour retourner à leurs occupations.

Si vous demandiez à Louise ce qu'elle pensait de son existence, elle vous répondrait qu'elle était, somme toute, franchement banale et pile dans la moyenne. Ses notes lorsqu'elle était étudiante ? Moyennes. Sa taille ? 1m62, pratiquement la moyenne nationale. Ses yeux étaient bleus, franchement banal pour une brune. Elle n'était ni la première ni la dernière à avoir ces particularités physiques. En conclusion, sa vie était pile dans la moyenne de la banalité humaine et cela lui allait très bien, merci de demander.  
Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’elle entre dans cet endroit. Elle s’en souvenait comme si c’était hier, probablement parce que c’était le cas. Louise était entrée dans la boutique d’ésotérique à la recherche du cadeau d’anniversaire d’une amie fascinée par les cartes de tarot et tout ce qui avait trait à la purification spirituelle. La jeune femme savait déjà ce qu’elle cherchait et n’avait fait que peu attention aux bijoux disposés sur la petite table près du comptoir. Elle était décidée à acheter un beau jeu de cartes de tarot à son amie, un cadeau joli, pas trop cher et qui serait apprécié, en bref, le cadeau parfait. En tout et pour tout, Louise avait eu besoin de moins d’une trentaine de minutes pour choisir le cadeau et c’est en allant pour régler son achat qu’elle le vit.  
C’était un bracelet avec un arbre de vie en son centre, entouré de grenats. L’arbre devait être en acier inoxydable, il ne coûtait qu’une vingtaine d’euros, et elle se demanda si les pierres étaient réelles. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose au prix des pierres précieuses mais était certaine qu’il était impossible d’avoir un si beau bijou à un si bas prix. Peut-être que le grenat était en réalité faux, du verre teinté par exemple ? Louise se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regardant les cartes de tarot et le bijou. Ils étaient à peu près au même prix et le bijou était beau. Le genre de bijoux qui, au poignet d’une femme, ne pouvait qu’être décrit par les mots « délicatesse » et « finesse ». La jeune femme grommela, se sentant gauche et perdue devant la petite table.

— C’est un bel ouvrage n’est-ce pas ? s’était enquis une voix grave derrière son dos, la faisant sursauter et reculer, comme prise en plein vol. Navré, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, ria la voix.

L’homme, qui ressemblait à un ours aux yeux de Louise, leva les bras avec un sourire d’excuse. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, en réponse. Sa stature était massive et ses sourcils broussailleux. Il ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans ce genre d’endroits, la jeune femme l’aurait bien plus vu dans une forêt, à couper du bois en poussant des « han » virils et en faisant fuir des oiseaux contraints de quitter leurs nids. Mais il donnait l’impression de vouloir sincèrement l’aider et c’était tout ce qu’il fallait à Louise pour lui sourire.

— J’hésite entre deux cadeaux pour mon amie. Je sais qu’elle aime bien tout ce qui a attrait aux cartes de tarot mais d’un autre côté, je me dis qu’il est probable que quelqu’un d’autre ait la même idée que moi et qu’il est peut-être préférable de lui offrir un bijou à la place…  
— Vous en êtes venue à cette problématique en tombant sur nos bijoux n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’ils font changer d’avis les clients aha.

Même son rire était bourru et résonnait dans la boutique. Elle hocha la tête aux mots du boutiquier, regardant une nouvelle fois les deux objets. L’homme reprit son sérieux et jeta un œil expert :

— C’est un beau coffret de tarot que vous avez là mais voici mon conseil ; il vaut mieux que le futur propriétaire des cartes les choisisse lui-même. On dit qu’il faut que ce soit un choix évident pour le possesseur, c’est d’ailleurs pour cela que l’on ouvre le coffret et que nous montrons les cartes avant l’achat. Je pense qu’un bijou sera probablement un meilleur choix, à moins que vous ne vouliez revenir avec votre amie ?

L’anniversaire d’Eva était dans deux semaines, Louise avait horreur d’être prise au dépourvue et faisait tout son possible pour avoir le temps de réfléchir lorsqu’elle devait prendre des décisions importantes, et l’anniversaire de sa meilleure amie en était une, mais la jeune femme sentait qu’elle ne pourrait trouver un meilleur cadeau ailleurs. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration, son anxiété faisant battre ses tempes, en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir d’un air résolu.

— Non. J’aimerai que son cadeau soit une surprise et je pense suivre votre conseil. Si personne ne lui offre de cartes de tarot, nous reviendrons et je lui présenterai votre boutique. Je sais qu’elle va l’adorer et que vous gagnerez une cliente fidèle !  
— Très bon choix ! Puisque vous vous êtes décidée pour un bijou et que j’ai remarqué votre intérêt pour celui avec un arbre de vie, sachez que cela symbolise la force de la vie et qu’il apporte sagesse et protection à son porteur. Le grenat utilisé donne de l’énergie et du courage. Sinon nous en avons un autre, avec du quartz rose, très utile comme pierre de pardon, il soignera les peines de cœur.  
— Je n’arrive pas à imaginer Eva ayant un chagrin d’amour. Surtout qu’elle est en couple avec mon frère alors… Je ne pense pas que ce serait très sage de lui prendre celui avec le quartz rose. Le grenat sera bien mieux.

Nouveau rire de la part de l’homme-ours. Il prit le bracelet entre ses grosses mains, faisant paraître le bijou minuscule, avant de le lui tendre.

— Dans ce cas, le choix semble évident et j’en suis heureux, jeune dame. Mais, je me dois de vous avertir à propos de l’arbre de vie. Il est vrai qu’il symbolise la force de vie et apporte protection et sagesse mais… Certains arbres aiment un peu trop aider.

Les sourcils de Louise se froncèrent.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Préviendra-t-il sa maîtresse s’il pleuvra dans la journée ? Ou lui dira-t-il de jeter son affreux pull orange ?  
— Aha… Non, disons plutôt que je me dois de vous prévenir en raison de certaines plaintes à propos de ces bijoux… Certains clients m’ont dit qu’ils se sont rendus compte être incapables de mentir devant certaines personnes, donnant lieu à des situations gênantes, d’autres m’ont assuré avoir mis fin à des relations amoureuses grâce à ce bijou et enfin, la plus récente, l’une des acheteuses aurait été sauvé d’un accident de la route par son collier, qui représentait justement un arbre de vie. Je vous avoue être moi-même dubitatif, ce que je vends n’est certainement pas assez puissant pour provoquer ces effets, mais je me dois de prévenir ma clientèle.

Elle arqua un sourcil, regardant le bracelet que tenait toujours le gérant. Donc, si elle comprenait bien, ces bijoux avaient tendance à prendre leur protection très au sérieux.  
Eh bien, tant mieux, pour Eva, pensa la jeune femme.

— Si ce n’est que cela, je pense que mon amie ne se plaindra pas d’un tel cadeau, au contraire. C’est décidé, je prends le bracelet ! Pourriez-vous me faire un emballage cadeau ? Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses…  
— Oui oui, ça peut se faire sans aucun souci ! Je vais chercher du papier cadeau, je vous laisse le bracelet un instant.

Et sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, il lui tendit le bijou avec sa bonhomie habituelle. Louise attrapa le bijou au vol plus qu’autre chose, l’homme repartit, sans se retourner, dans l’arrière-boutique. Elle n’eut que le temps de retenir son souffle, de peur que le bijou ne s’écrase au sol, avant que la jeune femme ne disparaisse, sans un bruit.  
Non vraiment, son existence était pile dans la norme de la banalité, si on mettait de côté l’incident du bijou, et cela allait très bien à Louise. Mais, de toute évidence, on ne lui demandait pas son avis et son existence semblait avoir pris un sacré tournant. Elle en avait pour preuve que tout son corps hurlait de douleur alors même que sa bouche avait le goût de cendres, tout comme son nez, et elle se sentit nauséeuse à ce constat. Elle ouvrit les yeux, bien décidée à savoir où elle se trouvait exactement et surtout décidée à comprendre comment elle était passée d’une journée pile dans la moyenne à… Elle ne savait même pas, en fait. D'ailleurs, où était-elle exactement ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien si ce n'était cette horrible sensation de tomber, comme un avion qui descendait horizontalement et faisait tressauter l'estomac de ses passagers. Franchement, la jeune femme se sentait vachement seule sur ce coup-là.

Louise tenta de se redresser mais ne put que gémir de douleur, son corps se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que deux personnes entrent en courant dans sa chambre avant de crier à tue-tête des mots incompréhensibles. Un homme d'âge mûr, proche de la cinquantaine, arriva, suivi d'un autre bien plus jeune. On l'obligea à se rallonger, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir, avant de lui tâter son poignet à la recherche de son pouls. Louise en profita pour les observer : l'homme qui semblait avoir le double de son âge avait des traits asiatiques, des cheveux noir corbeau et des yeux bridés, tout comme les femmes qui se tenaient sans discrétion à la porte de la chambre. Seul l'autre homme avait un profil européen, avec des yeux verts à couper le souffle, et des cheveux bruns. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots entre eux, dans un dialecte qu'elle reconnut enfin comme étant du japonais, avant que l'européen ne tente d'interagir avec Louise :

\- Watashi no namae wa Aki desu, et il se désigna de la main en disant Aki, anata no onamae wa ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit qu'avec un sourire hésitant, tentant de se rappeler ce que l'ancienne-elle avait appris à force de regarder des dramas et des animes. Elle finit par lever une main vers elle en prononçant simplement son prénom.

— Lou-ii-zou ? répéta lentement l'homme, fronçant les sourcils en butant sur la prononciation inconnue.  
— Lou-i-se, recommença patiemment la jeune femme avant de s'étouffer.

Elle reprit sa respiration après que l'une des servantes ne se soit précipitée pour lui offrir un peu d'eau qu'elle but avec le peu de grâce qu'il lui restait.  
Le médecin tenta vainement de lui poser des questions mais son peu de japonais s'arrêtait là. Elle-même essaya de s'exprimer en anglais, bien plus facile que le japonais. Celui qui lui avait demandé son prénom la regarda avec surprise avant que son visage ne brille d'enthousiasme :

— Vous parlez anglais ? Je suis anglais ! L'homme avec moi est médecin royal, il veut blessures à vous.

La tête de Louise se vida. Le médecin voulait quoi ? Devant son expression paniquée, l'astronome réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire avant de se mettre à rire :

— Pardon. Je voulais dire s'occuper des blessures. Mon anglais rouillé. Je suis ici depuis dix ans… Non… Depuis que j'ai dix ans. Mère était française, père anglais, récita Aki.

Elle lui adressa enfin un vrai sourire avant de répondre en français.

— Je suis française. Cela serait plus simple si nous pouvions parler dans cette langue, non ?

Face au sourire désolé de l'astronome, Louise comprit avant même qu'il ne le lui dise :

— Désolé, j'ai oublié français. Perdu des… concepts anglais. Me souviens des insultes et proverbes. Je connais japonais et un peu chinois, pour parler avec les marchands.

Elle ferma les yeux, frustrée de ne pouvoir s'exprimer aussi bien qu'elle le voudrait. Son anglais était passable, pour ne pas dire pile dans la moyenne, mais elle sentait que la langue serait une barrière très vite ingérable. Et puis… Avec la chance qu'elle avait, c'était probablement le seul occidental présent en cet endroit, peu importe où ils se trouvaient. Il fallait donc qu'elle se concentre pour s'exprimer en anglais avec lui, si déjà c'était la seule langue possible.  
Louise les rouvrit en sentant que l'on touchait ses bandages. Elle observa les gestes du médecin, essayant de ne pas grimacer à l'odeur de chair brûlé mélangé à celle d'herbes bouillies.  
La douleur lui interdisait de songer à un rêve très étrange qu’aurait produit un cerveau fiévreux, à son plus grand désespoir.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune femme était l'étendue des dégâts. Est-ce qu'elle avait perdu l'usage d'un membre ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression mais peut-être avait-elle perdu une capacité ou de la sensibilité. Et si elle devait rester alitée pendant encore des mois ? Louise avait besoin de comprendre comment elle était arrivée là. Était-ce la faute au bracelet ? Mais comment est-ce que c’était même envisageable ? L’homme ne lui avait à aucun moment parler de voyager à cause du bracelet ! Où était donc la soi-disant protection offerte par le bracelet ?

L'homme lui adressa un sourire confiant avant de se retourner vers son comparse pour à nouveau échanger quelques mots. Ce fut finalement Aki qui lui annonça la bonne nouvelle :

— Heureusement, les brûlures que superficielles. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, même incroyable autant de chance. Peut-être êtes-vous l'aimée de Bouddha aha.

Louise eut un rire amusé avant de se crisper, son corps cherchant à se courber pour échapper à la douleur. L'homme lui toucha l'épaule recouverte de bandages, se voulant réconfortant :

— Vous devez rester dans le lit deux semaines. Deux semaines dormir et herbes, ensuite remise sur pieds. C'est ce que le médecin a dit.  
— D'accord. Je vous fais confiance là-dessus.  
— Maintenant dormir.

Elle supposait qu'il voulait plutôt qu'elle se repose car la jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre envie de dormir pour le moment. Elle voulait avant tout savoir exactement où elle se trouvait, dans quelle ville du Japon et surtout… A quelle date, car au vu de leurs habits, Louise était persuadée d'une chose : le bracelet n’avait pas fait que la faire quitter son pays natal mais il était hors de question qu’elle ose prononcer les mots « voyage dans le temps ». Rien que d’y songer, elle eut un gloussement qui la fit grimacer lorsque son corps blessé se rappela à son bon souvenir. Le gérant n’avait-il pas assuré que l’arbre de vie apportait protection ? En toute honnêteté, la jeune femme se sentait flouée et si elle avait eu le temps de payer le bijou, elle aurait exigé d’être remboursée.  
Son état coupa court à son délire et elle s'endormit en décidant qu'elle ne mangerait plus jamais de barbecue de sa vie.  
Louise se réveilla au son des exclamations des servantes et d'hommes. Il lui semblait avoir dormi seulement quelques minutes et elle prit le temps de se tapoter les yeux, se frustrant de ne pouvoir les frotter comme à son habitude avant de regarder la personne qui venait de faire irruption dans sa… Dans la chambre. La jeune femme pencha la tête, observant le jeune homme en face d'elle.  
L'homme était assurément asiatique et au vu de ses vêtements, devait avoir un rang assez élevé même s'il était habillé de manière austère. Son kimono présentait un serpent de couleur doré qui serpentait autour des épaules pour terminer sa course en direction des clavicules de l'homme. C'était un très beau kimono, probablement en soie teintée en noir. Louise se souvenait vaguement avoir lu dans un livre que la plupart des kimonos était en soie, elle ne se mouillait donc pas trop. L'homme lui adressa un sourire railleur et elle papillonna des yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour lui attraper son poignet, lui susurrant des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. La jeune femme retient un gémissement de douleur, se permettant seulement de tressaillir face à la force que l'inconnu utilisait à son encontre. Maintenant qu'il était penché vers elle, à la darder de son regard noir, elle put le dévisager toute à sa guise. Il avait des yeux à la manière d'un renard, très étirés et soulignés de khôl vers l'intérieur de l'œil, rendant ses yeux presque irréels.

On se croirait dans un shojo s'amusa Louise mais le sourire qui lui échappa fut en sa défaveur car l'homme tira sur son poignet, l'obligeant à sortir de la chaleureuse couverture pour se lever.

L'astronome Aki arriva, à son grand soulagement, et n’hésita pas à hausser le ton pour que l'inconnu ne la lâche, la laissant s'écraser sur le lit dans un ouf sonore. Louise osait à peine respirer face à la vive discussion des deux hommes. Elle sentait que cela la concernait, évidemment que cela la concernait même, mais ne comprenait qu'un mot sur vingt. L'inconnu la pointa d'un doigt rageur avant de la fusiller du regard et de quitter la pièce en trombes. Enfin, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration, posant une main sur son cœur dont le rythme endiablé lui donnait la nausée. Une main compatissante se posa à nouveau sur son épaule et l'astronome n'hésita pas à s'agenouiller devant elle pour lui parler en la regardant dans les yeux :

— Navré pour ceci. C'était le Prince Otomo, il pense que vous êtes une... épice.  
— Une épice ? répéta la jeune femme, regardant d'un air dubitatif les bandages recouvrant son corps.

Qu'est-ce qui ressemblait à une épice chez elle exactement ?

Aki soupira, se passant une main devant les yeux avant de reprendre :

— Une es-pio-nne, pardon. Pas d'épices.

La jeune femme le regarda alors que le coin de sa bouche tremblait nerveusement. Finalement, elle ne réussit pas à se contenir et éclata de rire. Son rire s'acheva dans un gémissement de douleur et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tentant de protéger ses blessures. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la longueur inhabituelle de ses cheveux.  
Louise passa une main hésitante dedans avant de soupirer, déçue.  
Évidemment, les flammes les avaient touchés et la laissait, probablement grâce aux servantes, avec une coupe bien plus courte que ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Sa chevelure s'arrêtait à présent au-dessus de ses épaules, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.  
C’était dommage mais Louise ne s’y intéressa pas plus car, à ce moment, ses cheveux était bien le cadet de ses soucis.  
La jeune femme redressa lentement la tête, prenant garde à ne pas accentuer la nausée qui ne la quittait pas.  
La pièce était grande et lumineuse, les meubles étaient tous laqués de noir et présentaient des motifs animaliers, en grande partie des oiseaux en plein vol. Un paravent se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et des portes coulissantes se présentaient à sa droite et à sa gauche. Il n'y en avait que deux mais laquelle était la sortie ?  
Ses membres devinrent lourds et elle se sentait partir alors même que la panique s'insinuait en elle. Aki l'obligea à s'appuyer contre le montant du lit et à le regarder dans les yeux, lui enjoignant à respirer lentement. Louise posa une main tremblante contre son cœur, ressentant le rythme effréné. Elle se souvenait peu à peu de son arrivée dans cette étrange contrée, loin de s'être déroulée en douceur. Les flammes qui crépitent autour d'elle, la fumée l'asphyxiant et noyant ses yeux de larmes… D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, il était étonnant qu'elle s'en soit sortie avec aussi peu de blessures. Est-ce que le bracelet l’aurait protégé, après tout ?  
Aki ne lâcha son corps que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle était bien adossée et ne risquait pas de s'évanouir. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme retint son poignet, tentant d'oublier les signaux douloureux que lui envoyer son corps.

— Comment… Comment ai-je survécu ?  
— Vous avez eu de la chance ! Vous êtes sortie de..., semblant avoir oublié le mot « charrette », l'homme se reprit, du feu toute seule. Puis, ils vous ont mis en neige, dans la neige pardon. Vous êtes aimée de Bouddha pour avoir si peu de blessures !  
— Aimée de Bouddha hein…

C'était déjà la seconde fois qu'Aki le lui disait et la jeune femme eut un sourire.  
Louise ne croyait en aucune divinité mais connaissait, en tant qu’étudiante en Histoire, et donc future historienne, le pouvoir qu’une croyance en une divinité supérieure donnait aux hommes, la preuve en était la Rome antique qui n’hésitait pas à promettre à la divinité ennemie de lui construire un temple si elle les rejoignait.  
Elle allait devoir faire attention à ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche et évitait à tout prix les propos blasphématoires, qu’elle affectionnait particulièrement, si elle tenait à la vie.  
Même si Louise n’était pas croyante, elle était arrivée en ces lieux à cause d’une puissance supérieure à elle. Il fallait simplement mettre de côté que cette « puissance supérieure » était, en réalité, un bracelet qui semblait n’en avoir que faire de la volonté de son porteur.

D’ailleurs, où était-il ?

Louise scanna la pièce du regard en tentant de ne pas paniquer. Le comble serait encore de perdre le foutu objet qui l’avait emmené dans une telle galère ! L’astronome, toujours aussi serviable, proposa son aide :

— Louiiizou, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
—Je… Où sommes-nous déjà ? demanda Louise, se concentrant sur la conversation. Vous n’auriez pas vu un bijou ? Un très joli bijou en rubis ?

Louise ne se rappelait absolument pas du mot « grenat » en anglais, si tant est qu’elle l’avait su un jour, et, d’une certaine manière, les deux étaient des pierres rouges donc… Elle avait tout intérêt à essayer.

— Heiankyo ! Un bijou ? Il y avait effectivement quelque chose dans vos mains, nous l’avons posé sur la coiffeuse.

Elle avait même droit à une coiffeuse ? Un rictus amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres alors même que ses épaules se détendaient à la nouvelle. Au moins, le bijou était en sécurité et ne l’avait pas quitté. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu’à persuader l’étrange bijou de la ramener chez elle. De préférence à son époque. D’ailleurs, il était plus que temps de répondre, enfin, à une autre question : quand ?

— Heiankyo… Japon ? murmura Louise. Quelle époque ? Hum non, quelle année ?  
— Année ? 25e année du règne de l'empereur Kanmu.

Elle s'empêcha d'avoir l'air surprise alors même qu'elle ne comprenait rien. S'ils comptaient à partir des débuts de règnes… Comment pourrait-elle savoir à quelle époque elle était exactement ? D'un autre côté, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de l'histoire du Japon, donc est-ce que cela l'aurait réellement aidée ? La jeune femme tenta de ne pas perdre pied, sentant que la situation lui échapper à nouveau.

— En hiver. C'est l'hiver, dit Aki en lui souriant doucement.  
— L'hiver, d'accord… Qui… Qui est l'empereur Kanmu ? Un bon empereur ?

Le visage d'Aki blanchit à cette question et il jeta un regard paniqué aux portes sur sa droite avant de poser un doigt sur sa bouche.

— Personne ne demande cela ! Evidemment bon empereur, le meilleur de tous même !

Ah. Oui. Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure question à poser. A moins de ne pas tenir à sa vie, on ne demandait jamais si un monarque était bon parce qu'on ne disait jamais qu'il ne l'était pas. Louise lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de lui montrer ses bandages.

— Evidemment. Pardon, les brûlures m'ont affaibli.  
— Oui, voilà. Prendre repos, encore.

La jeune femme soupira mais se laissa border par une servante, qui venait d'entrer discrètement dans la pièce. Elle en avait vraiment marre de dormir et marre de sentir le cochon grillé. Mais, une nouvelle fois, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle s'endormit au moment où Aki quitta la chambre.  
Si on lui demandait, les deux semaines de repos et de soins furent une véritable torture pour Louise. Les fenêtres, en bois, donnant sur le jardin enneigé ne lui suffisaient pas, souvent recouvertes pour ne pas « gêner son repos » et elle tentait chaque jour de soudoyer une servante pour qu'on lui ouvre ce qu'elle savait être la porte du jardin. La plupart du temps, sans résultat.  
Elle n'avait pas eu plus de chance avec le bracelet.  
Profitant d'un moment où elle se trouvait seule, Louise s'était précipitée - du moins elle avait avancé le plus rapidement possible, au vu de son état - sur le bracelet maudit. Elle était décidée à quitter ce rêve, bien trop étrange même pour son imagination.  
C'est une fois entre ses mains qu'elle dit se rendre à l'évidence. Evidemment, ça n'aurait jamais pu être aussi simple que de le toucher et de revenir, l'air de rien, à sa vie moyenne d'étudiante, moyenne, en histoire.  
Elle passa le reste de l'heure à essuyer ses larmes, ses dents enfoncés dans la chair de ses joues pour ne pas hurler.  
Elle était coincée dans un lieu inconnu, enrubannée de la tête aux pieds de bandages à l'odeur suspecte et ses cheveux étaient gras !

La jeune femme avait appris qu'elle se trouvait dans l’enceinte du Palais même, un grand domaine constitué de multiples résidences et séparé du monde extérieur par de larges murailles, dans une des trois résidences appartenant au prince héritier. Louise avait reçu sa visite le lendemain de celle du prince Otomo, le prince Ate s'excusant une nouvelle fois du comportement de son jeune frère, qui avait osé braver l'autorité de l'empereur.

— C’est uniquement grâce à vous, disait Ate, qu’il a échappé à la punition de l'empereur.

L'astronome venait souvent la voir, ne serait-ce que pour traduire ce que les servantes lui demandaient. A chaque visite royale, car le prince héritier revint à deux reprises, Aki était là pour lui servir de traducteur. Mais le prince Ate ne fut pas le seul à venir à sa rencontre ; les princes Kamino, Iyo, Kazuhara et Nakano étaient venus découvrir l'étrangère dont ne cessait de parler le prince héritier. Ils ne lui adressèrent que quelques mots de courtoisie, voulant avant tout voir l'étrangère.  
Les princesses vinrent, elles aussi, dont les princesses Oyake et Inaba qui n'hésitèrent pas à lui donner une partie de leurs garde-robes, malgré ses faibles contestations.  
Louise avait rapidement pris le parti d’accepter toute l’aide que l’on pourrait lui proposer et se faisait un devoir de paraître la plus chaleureuse possible à ses fréquents invités. Elle se disait souvent que sans l'astronome, elle aurait probablement déjà terminé avec la tête tranchée, ne serait-ce que pour un malentendu culturel. C’était une chance que l’homme ait proposée de lui-même de faire office de traducteur, autrement la jeune femme se serait sentie bien seule, entourée de personnes dont elle ne comprenait pas la langue.  
De cette manière, elle comprit que les gardes devant sa chambre servaient aussi bien à la protéger qu'à l'empêcher de sortir sans être accompagnée. Louise avait échappé aux interrogations musclées, sans cesse demandées par le prince Otomo et par certains membres de la cour, grâce à l’astronome et surtout grâce à l’affection que semblait lui vouée le prince héritier, curieux de connaître cette étrangère tombée du ciel. Le prince continuait de proclamer que l’étrangère était une espionne et que seule un interrogatoire fait dans les règles de l’art pouvait, enfin, éclaircir cette situation rocambolesque. Mais à chaque fois que le prince Otomo s'entretenait avec le prince héritier à ce sujet, ce dernier ne faisait que rire en répétant que si la jeune femme était une espionne, elle en était une très mauvaise car elle ne connaissait ni la langue ni les coutumes de leur Empire.  
Aki n'hésitait pas à lui rapporter les rumeurs du Palais qui la concernait et elle se demandait souvent s'il ne se mettait pas en danger inutilement. Mais elle était rassurée de voir que son attitude fonctionnait, elle pouvait compter sur, au moins, une ou deux personnes, le temps que son corps ne se rétablisse totalement et qu’elle ne trouve le moyen de rentrer dans son époque.  
L’une de ses peurs était de devoir prouver son identité. Jusqu’à présent, personne ne lui avait demandé qui elle était exactement et surtout, comment avait-elle atterrie dans une charrette en flammes. Elle supposait qu’elle avait échappé à ces questions uniquement grâce, ou à cause de, son état actuel.  
Louise ne pouvait pas compter sur ses papiers d’identité. D’une part, parce qu’elle avait eu la bonne idée de poser son sac dans la boutique d’ésotérique, et donc avait dit adieu à toutes ses possessions, et d’autre part parce que… Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence ; un passeport à ce qu’elle supposait être certainement-pas-l-époque-des-passeports n’aurait été d’aucune utilité, si ce n’est d’apporter encore plus de problèmes.  
Puisqu'elle ne pouvait seulement faire quelques pas avant de devoir retourner au lit, et les servantes y veillaient, Louise profitait du reste du temps pour apprendre quelques mots de japonais, tout en réfléchissant activement sur sa « nouvelle » identité. Elle était fière de ses progrès, même si elle était encore loin de pouvoir tenir une véritable discussion, elle pouvait au moins s'étonner du beau temps et se présenter. Le plus facile fut de retenir les noms des aliments qu'on lui présentait. Elle savait, ainsi, que la bouillie d'herbes, dont l'odeur l'insupportait, était en réalité des algues mélangées à des huiles de lavande et de rose, censés aider sa peau à cicatriser sans laisser de marques. Les corps du palais devaient être les plus beaux et lisses possibles, les cicatrices étant jugées comme des défigurations, aussi bien pour les hommes que pour les femmes. Lorsque Aki lui avait expliqué que la première impératrice ne pouvait avoir de cicatrices, la jeune femme n'avait pu que rouler des yeux.  
Ainsi, peu importe l'époque à laquelle on vivait, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, pensa-t-elle, désabusée.  
Si les premiers jours elle ne fit principalement que dormir, les derniers jours de convalescence furent un calvaire. Son corps pelait et elle avait la nausée à chaque fois qu'une servante ou que le médecin royal venait pour enlever, le plus délicatement possible, les peaux mortes.  
La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus des soupes et des potages qu'on lui servait à chaque repas. Grâce à Aki, elle eut exceptionnellement le droit à manger des repas plus solides, malgré la réticence du médecin, mais même ces repas finirent par l'agacer. Devoir attendre était une torture pour elle; on lui interdisait de sortir de la chambre tant que les brûlures les plus importantes n’avaient pas guéries.

— Le vent froid, disait Aki, pourrait aggraver votre corps et empêcher la bonne cicatrisation.  
— Mais je m'ennuie, répondait Louise, en soupirant comme une enfant.  
— Le prince héritier va venir vous voir aujourd'hui.  
— Encore ?  
— C'est un grand honneur ! s’écriait Aki, stupéfait qu’une femme puisse se plaindre des visites d’un Prince, futur empereur de surcroît.

La jeune femme roula des yeux.  
Elle n'était pas dupe ; depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé une forme plus humaine, on lui avait enlevé ses bandages, laissant à l’air libre les dernières traces des brûlures, le prince semblait trouver de nombreux prétextes pour la voir.  
Il est vrai que la présence de Louise détonnait dans le paysage asiatique et que son physique ne passait pas inaperçu, du moins ses yeux. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué que peu de personnes osait la regarder dans les yeux, à part l'astronome.  
Les yeux bleus étaient si peu fréquents, selon l'astronome, que beaucoup pensaient qu'elle devait réellement être aimée des kamis et que c'était leur manière de le prouver aux humains. On évoquait fréquemment les dieux à cette époque, que cela soit pour expliquer une catastrophe naturelle ou un événement heureux.  
Elle supposait, qu’au contraire, certains pensaient que ses yeux bleus prouvaient qu’elle était maudite. Il était impossible que tout se passe bien pour elle, maintenant qu’elle n’était plus dans la moyenne nationale.  
Au bout de quelques semaines de souffrances et d'ennui, sa peau arbora une couleur plus saine. La servante qui semblait l'avoir prise en affection vint à elle avec une excellente nouvelle: elle allait enfin pouvoir profiter des bains. Après n'avoir eu droit qu'à des serviettes mouillées pour éponger sa sueur tout en n'abimant pas sa peau, cette promesse lui fit l'impression de revenir à la vie. Louise allait enfin pouvoir redevenir maîtresse de son corps, ne serait-ce que pouvoir se laver seule.  
Louise ne comprit donc pas pourquoi des servantes tinrent absolument à la déshabiller, comme si elle avait soudainement oublié comment faire. En réalité, elles semblaient chercher quelque chose sur son corps, peut être vérifier que ses blessures avaient réellement cicatriser, et un silence sembla écraser la pièce lorsque leur inspection fut terminée. Sa peau était marquée par son « baptême du feu », évidemment. Là où les brûlures avaient été les plus importantes, se trouvaient, à présent, une peau rugueuse et imparfaite.

— On dirait un dragon, essaya d’en rire la jeune femme. Un dragon mal formé.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit et elle finit par se taire, les joues rougies face à une telle ovation.  
Lorsque les femmes repartirent, seule Atsuko, la servante qui semblait l'apprécier, tint à rester auprès d’elle. Avec le peu de japonais qu'elle connaissait, Louise comprit que c'était pour l'aider à lui laver le dos et surtout ses cheveux. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, il est vrai que son corps se fatiguait encore trop vite à son goût et qu'une aide pouvait lui être nécessaire. Elle accepta donc l'offre de la servante, tout en s'excusant d'être un poids. Atsuko lui sourit en retour tout en agitant sa main.  
C'est dans un gémissement que Louise se glissa dans l'eau chaude, son dos reposant contre le rebord de l'onsen, une source thermale naturelle que les hommes avaient aménagée pour être plus accessible. Ses épaules se détendirent et elle sentit, enfin, son corps se relâcher de la tension de ces derniers jours. Elle allait enfin pouvoir réfléchir calmement à sa situation actuelle.  
Bien, elle était au Japon, c’était une bonne nouvelle, non ? L’un des pays qu’elle voulait visiter au cours de sa vie était, justement, le pays du soleil levant. Bon, elle aurait préféré prendre l’avion plutôt que d’arriver par le biais d’un bracelet maudit… qui, en plus de l’avoir fait voyager, s’était aussi amusé à changer d’époque. L’époque Heian , supposait-elle, mais elle ne s’y connaissait pas assez pour en être assurée. Mais était-ce réellement important, après tout ? Il fallait qu’elle trouve le moyen de rentrer chez elle.  
Logiquement, puisque c'était à cause du bracelet qu'elle se trouvait ici, ce serait grâce à lui qu'elle pourrait repartir...  
Son regard se perdit dans le vague à ces pensées.

— Mais comment on convainc un stupide bracelet ? murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme resta sagement immobile, son esprit réfléchissant à vive allure, alors que Atsuko lui lavait, avec la plus grande douceur, sa chevelure. Elle manqua de lui arracher une mèche alors que l’étrangère s’agita soudainement, les yeux écarquillés par une réalisation brutale.

— Oh non, l’anniversaire d’Eva, finit par gémir Louise, cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Elle était la pire des amies.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur mais, d'après un rapide calcul, ce sera très probablement un long travail. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai déjà 8 chapitres de prêt donc personne ne devrait mourir de frustration dans les prochaines semaines :)
> 
> A très vite !


End file.
